


Human Agiel

by moondor_majesty



Category: Haven (TV), Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10573797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondor_majesty/pseuds/moondor_majesty
Summary: Through some cruel twist of fate, her Trouble was still active, here. How Jordan even got to the Midlands was another mystery. (Originally written 2nd Oct, 2014)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: #427 - Hands @ femslash100

Through some cruel twist of fate, her Trouble was _still_ active, here. How Jordan even got to the Midlands was another mystery. Her gut said Trouble (because, what else?), but the other four kept going on about “powerful magic” and portals between realms.   
  
Whatever the reason, she was in no hurry to get back to Haven. Okay, this world really needed to invent a better way of getting from town to town than _walking for days_. Through woods filled with small armies that wanted to kill them. And something called a Gar, which would have eaten her, if it could touch her. But… there were perks.   
  
_A_ perk.  
  
Cara.  
  
The blonde in tight red leather, who would shed her gloves _just_ for the purpose of running her hands across Jordan’s skin. Experimentally, at first. Testing her out. But she didn’t recoil, or pass out. Not even flinched. Instead, Cara seemed to savor the pain. Letting it burn through her; fueling her – igniting this wild spark of energy and arousal in her eyes.   
  
They’d create some excuse to escape, whenever they made camp (although, _everyone_ knew they weren’t really ‘getting firewood’.) And then the leather – hers, Cara’s – would come off; revealing curves she could touch, and muscles that would tense beneath her fingertips, but also arc into her. _Wanting_ her to keep going. Feeling out Jordan with her own, and proving just how skilled she was in delivering the pleasure side of her Mord’Sith training.


End file.
